Leave Me Alone, Don't Let Me Go
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Mikan had thought she had a chance of happiness with Natsume. But he goes out with another girl, leaving Mikan sad and lonley. She starts to avoid him, but would he be able to talk her out of it, and more importantly, realise his true feelings? AU.
1. Leave Me Alone

**DML: I do not own GA.**

**

* * *

**

**Leave Me Alone**

The brunette entered her room with a big smile on her face. Setting her keys on the table and removing her shoes, her heart kept racing as she remembered how she spent her night with the raven-haired lad. She begin to hum a tune and skipped to her room, turning the knob and about to pounce on her bed when she noticed a dark figure on her bed. She immediately flipped on the light switch and met a pair of violet eyes.

"You're late," the violet-eyed girl said stoically and pushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear, "And what's with the really big and goofy grin?"

"Hotaru!" the brunette cried and her chocolate brown eyes lit up upon seeing her best friend.

"So," Hotaru raised an eyebrow and walked towards Mikan, "You really went to do a project with Hyuuga?"

"Yeah!" Mikan giggled and smiled even wider.

"So what happened?" Hotaru rolled her eyes and let out a smile small. She had known how her friend felt about Hyuuga. The way she talked about him, the way she acted around him. Mikan just radiated a bright aura when she was with him. Even if he didn't feel the same, or did he?

"He totally flirted with me today," Mikan babbled on, feeling her cheeks flush and redden, "I mean, what's with him! And Hotaru! Guess what! He told me he doesn't like that Luna anymore!"

Luna is the prettiest girl in school. Totally fake though. She was plastic. Everybody knew that. But the boys still wanted her in their pants and the girls' still wanted to be her best friend. Not that she was a nice person, she only cared about herself and saw others as nothing but blocks of wood. Natsume was not spared by her spell. And he fell. So for Hotaru to hear that Natsume wasn't in love with the fake girl meant good news for Mikan.

And he flirted with her.

"So when are you guys going to get together?" Hotaru stated flatly, watching Mikan's reaction. "Or are you guys already together?"

Mikan blushed tenfolds and stuttered before shouting, "I... He... I uhh, I DO NOT LIKE HIM HOTARU."

"Sure you don't."

"Argh! We are not continuing this conversation! Natsume and I are just friends! Maybe a little more, but that's it!"

"Oh, so you're on first name basis now?"

"Hotaru!"

And that was Hotaru's confirmation that her best friend was in fact in love with Natsume Hyuuga, the boy with the red eyes.

* * *

"Hey Polka," a husky voice called out. "Hey, stop sleeping. Jinno's here."

"Mm-hmm," and Mikan just turned her head and continued sleeping. "Call me when the food comes."

The lad could hardly suppress his chuckle and thought of a way to wake her up before their Math teacher from hell really arrived.

He whipped out his cellphone and pressed a few buttons. He then held it to her ear and pressed another button.

'_I'm on a highway to hell! Highway to hell! I'm on a-'_

"WHAT THE WHO'S THE IDI-" Mikan was unable to finish her sentence as Jinno had just walked into class and he was staring, rather angrily, at the brunette.

"Detention after school," he said with distaste and glared at Mikan, "Sakura."

Mikan's jaw dropped and she slowly turned towards Natsume, "You. Planned. This."

"I didn't," he cooly said with a smirk, "I tried to wake you up. And the song fitted. You're on a highway to hell with detention with Jinno."

"Just shut up and never speak to me again."

Hotaru, who was sitting behind the class could tell that Natsume was hurt by what Mikan had said. His crimson eyes softened and he looked like he was resisting the urge to touch her. But instead, Mikan just moved to the far end of the long table, leaving Natsume hurt and speechless.

"So, he likes her too," Hotaru muttered softly, "huh."

* * *

"And you may go now," Jinno said and pushed up his glasses, "Please refrain from shouting in class or sleeping, for that matter, in the future Sakura."

Mikan nodded her head obediently and packed her stuff. Thanks to that black haired freak, she could not go to Central Town with her friends. A scenario had formed in her head where he was eating a big box of Howalons and laughing at her sad state. What a jerk. To think she thought they had such a great night a few days ago.

With her stuff packed and ready to go, she spun her heel and saw her _most favourite_ person by the doorway, holding a big box of Howalons. She walked pass him but stopped in her tracks when he called out her name.

"Mikan," he whispered.

Mikan slowly turned to face him, hatred visible in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he flinched a little by how scary this dense idiot could be but continued with his apology, "I just wanted to wake you up. I didn't mean to get you into detention. I'm really sorry."

She eyes him suspiciously and stopped short at the big box of Howalons in her hands.

_NO! _A part of her mind said. _He's using the Howalons as bait!_

And so she looked up at his piercing crimson eyes. They were full of sincerity and honesty.

_Okay, so maybe he is sincere about it after all._

"Are those for me?" she asked and pointed at the box.

"Yeah."

She let loose her big and bright smile and snatched the box from his hands, "Forgiven."

* * *

Hotaru knew the only reason that Mikan wasn't home yet was because Hyuuga had apologized to her and they were probably out somewhere, talking. She smiled at that thought. It was about time those two got together.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"Natsume-kun?" a sickly sweet voice said.

Natsume looked towards his left and saw a strawberry blond looking up at him with green eyes. She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes once in a while.

"Luna."

"So you do know of me?" she giggled and blushed a little, making Natsume turn away to hide a blush of his own. "Well anyway, I was wondering if you'll like to go out sometime. I heard there's a really good cafe just a few blocks from school. So, what do you say?"

Natsume pondered on the thought of him and the prettiest, hottest (and most slutty) girl on a date. Yeah, he'd like that. He'll just cancel his study session with Mikan. She'll understand.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up?"

"6 o'clock, dorm lobby."

"It's a date."

And she sashayed her way out of there, a triumphant smile etched across her face.

Natsume was stuck somewhere on cloud nine, but he was surprisingly calm. He thought he had forgotten about Luna, but he guess not. Oh well, it didn't matter. They were going out tonight, and on a date.

"What was that all about?" Mikan questioned, breaking Natsume out of his reverie.

"Polka," Natsume looked down at her, "Can we postpone the study session to tomorrow? I'll inform Ruka and the dudes, you tell Hotaru."

"Why?"

"Luna asked me out. How awesome is that?"

And that hit her. Hard. It took all Mikan had to keep a straight face and not hit Natsume. How badly she wanted to punch his good-looking face right now, how badly she wanted to cry and just kick him and slap his face. But no, she kept a straight face and smiled at him.

"For real?" she said, a fake joyfulness present in her voice, "So I guess you've never really given up, huh?"

"Good observation," he noted and scratched his chin, "Well, sorry about the last minute change. Thanks Polka!"

And he dashed off.

* * *

"You're home early," Hotaru said without looking up from her technology magazine.

"He's out with Luna," Mikan said softly.

"What? I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I thought so too," and Mikan rushed to her bedroom, locking it.

* * *

Her phone was ringing, her head was spinning, her tears were falling.

The pathetic looking brunette dried her eyes and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said rather waterly.

"Hey, you okay? You sound weird." Natsume was on the other line, concerned.

"Nah, you just woke me up," she lied.

"Oh, sorry!" and he continued, "Luna asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend and I didn't know what to answer! Oh man, did I screw it up?"

"Why didn't you just say yes?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what are you afraid of? I mean, you've liked her since forever, so why not just commit?"

"Cos, well," and he paused for a moment to think, "I really don't know."

"I see."

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye."

And without bidding him goodbye, she hung up on him. And right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mikan said.

"Hey," Hotaru walked in with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Mikan gave a weak smile to her best friend and told her about the phone call.

"I think that I'll skip tomorrow's study session. You go ahead without me," Mikan added.

"Mikan, don't tell me you're going to-"

"Be missing in action for 24 hours," Mikan interrupted Hotaru, "again."

Hotaru shook her head, "All this because of Hyuuga?"

Mikan didn't answer that, she felt really tired now.

"Hotaru, can we continue this tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay. Get some rest." Hotaru cleared the mugs and tucked Mikan into bed. She switched off the lights and went out, but not before she caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down Mikan's cheek.

* * *

"I'm home," Hotaru called out. She had just returned from the study session which Mikan did not go for, and it was a mess.

"How was it?" Mikan asked. She looked a little better that before.

"Hyuuga's mad at you," Hotaru said. "You guys should talk things out."

"I don't want to."

"Mikan, don't be stubborn. You want to know the reason why he can't commit to Luna? Because he has feelings for you too."

"No he doesn't. And how would you know?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at Mikan.

"Oh, right."

"Well now, get ready in 5. I told him you'll meet him at the dorm lobby. And no excuses."

Mikan did as she was told and went to freshen up.

As soon as the lift doors opened, Mikan felt nervous. There Natsume was, angry and annoyed.

She cleared her throat to make her presence known and called out his name, "Natsume."

"Why didn't you pick up my calls? Or reply my texts?" he questioned menacingly.

"I.. uhh, I wasn't feeling well."

"But you feel well enough to meet me here?"

"Hotaru said that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah I did. To ask what the fuck your problem is. Do you know how worried I was? You were freaking MIA for 24 hours!"

Mikan flinched at the harshness of his tone and looked away. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and blinked them away.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"If it angers you so much to care about me, then don't. Just leave me alone," Mikan looked up at his eyes and felt her heart ache the moment she said that. But before Natsume could even respond, she turned and dashed towards the lift.

_Goodbye forever._


	2. Don't Let Me Go

**DML: I don't own GA. Enjoy this fic! :)**

* * *

**Don't Let Me Go**

Mikan hugged herself as tears streamed down her face. Alone in the cold elevator, she leaned on the wall and half wished that Natsume would be outside when the lift doors opened. But she realised that even someone of Natsume's built would not be able to climb 37 floors so fast. Mikan straightened her shoulders and wiped her tears away.

Mikan walked back to her room slowly, sniffling. She turned the door knob and swung her room door open, greeted by a stoic looking Hotaru, who had a tinge of hope in her violet eyes.

"So," Hotaru asked cautiously, "How did it go?"

Mikan tried to smile at her best friend but sighed, her waterworks building up again.

Hotaru walked over to her best friend and was about to hug her but Mikan spoke out first.

"Hotaru, I've been really immature," Mikan sighed, blinking away her tears, "Maybe I should be-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed, "What's this Mikan? You're so out of character. What happened when you met Hyuuga?"

Mikan wiped her tears away and told Hotaru how Natsume had flared up at her, and how she had cowered in response and retreated. Hotaru listened intently and sighed. She reached into her bag and a "CLICK" was heard.

"BAKAN!"

And Mikan was thrown onto the couch by the powerful force of the baka-gun. Hotaru put her hand into her bag again and another "CLICK" was heard.

"Mou," Mikan groaned as she massaged the bridge of her nose, "What was that for?"

Hotaru shook her head and pulled the brunette girl into a hug.

"Idiot," Hotaru breathed and released Mikan, "Why can't you tell that he just cares for you?"

_Because I'm childish and immature, _she thought.

"You're perfect the way you are and you don't have to change anything for anyone alright?" Hotaru sighed, "And Hyuuga accepts you for who you are too you know."

Mikan kept her gaze on the ground and kept silent. Hotaru patted her head and walked in the direction of her room.

"You should get some rest," Hotaru said, "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Natsume stood rooted at the spot where Mikan had left him. Had he been too harsh on her? But he really was worried and frustrated. Who wouldn't be?!

The lift door dinged opened and he hoped that a certain brunette would've come out but instead it was _that_strawberry blond chick. She strutted towards him in a simple black dress and flats. Natsume cringed at the sight of Luna and shuddered.

"Hey Natsume-kun," Luna purred.

Natsume walked briskly straight for the elevator, pretending he had not seen her.

Luna could not take no for an answer and tried her luck again.

"We never did finish our date," Luna seductively said.

Natsume widened his strides and quickened his pace. He stepped into the lift and hit his floor level; 35. When he looked up, the sight before him scared him.

Luna's hair was wild and flying. Her nostrils were flared and her wide eyes that resembled a goldfish's screamed CRAZY.

Natsume kept his cool façade, and continuously pressed the close button of the lift. Luna, on the other hand, who obviously disliked being ignored, sped forward.

"Close, close close," Natsume chanted.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. LOVE. ME?" Luna said each word with each step she took, "PAY. ATTENTION. TO. ME."

"Nope," Natsume said as the lift doors closed in time. He heaved a sigh of relief as a screech was heard all over the school.

"Can't believe I liked that."

The lift door opened and Natsume stepped out only to be greeted by a pair of violet, stoic eyes. Natsume took a step back and wondered if this was the worst of the two fates.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru greeted.

"Imai," Natsume replied.

"Mikan," Hotaru observed as she said her best friend's name, "Do you like her?"

Natsume was taken aback and prayed that the ice queen had not spot any shades of red. He pondered on her question and lowered his head in shame, remembering his last words to his brunette friend.

"I," Natsume began, "I think I'm in love with her."

"Since when?"

"Forever. But since that night, when I ditched her for Luna, that was when I realised my feelings."

"What happened that night?" Hotaru asked, curious as to what the raven haired lad might have to say.

Natsume closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He recounted his tale from getting ready, to finding a drunk Luna at a dumpster without her make-up, lying in her own puke. She tried to get up to walk towards Natsume but fell back into her own puke and revelled in it. Natsume's eye twitched as he remembered the horrific scene. Good thing one of her male lackeys walked by and helped her up and Natsume ran back to his dorm.

Stifling a laugh, Hotaru aimed a mini baka gun at Natsume.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hotaru questioned.

Natsume rubbed his new bruise and glared at the fellow raven haired human in front of him.

"I was going to," Natsume sighed, "But she went MIA for 24 hours and got me really worried, I just wanted to know if she was alright first."

"I'll help you," Hotaru firmly said.

"I didn't say I needed your-"

"BAKAN!"

* * *

The next hours were gruelling for the class of 2B as they worked hard to help Natsume win back the love of his life. The class argued over which romantic film was the best and which quote should be used as Natsume lifelessly flipped the pages of a shoujo manga, recommended by one of the girls.

Hotaru burst through the doors with a large box of Howalons. Everyone's eyes widens.

"Isn't the Howalon shop closed at this hour?" Ruka queried.

"Yeah," Hotaru replied stocially, "Don't worry, it's been paid for by Natsume. "

Everyone paused to think and realise that they didn't really commit a crime since it was being paid for anyway and resumed their work.

"What do you like about her?" Sumire asked Natsume.

"Uhh," Natsume thought hard about his answer, "I don't really know."

"Her undies," Koko muttered and those around him who heard sniggered.

"She keeps it real," Natsume said, "And she's just herself. I mean, she can be immature, but no one's perfect. Though now that I think about it, she seems perfect… for me."

"Then why did you go out with Luna?" came a soft voice from a distant corner. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and were stunned to see Mikan dressed in pyjamas.

"Oh would you look at the time," Koko said enthusiastically.

"And there's still Jinno's homework to do!" Sumire chipped in.

"You mean there's homework?" cried Koko.

"Shut up, let's go," Ruka whispered and the gang left the room.

"Oh yeah," Hotaru said as she prepared to take her leave too, "We were in my room. Anyway, don't screw it up!"

And with the slam of the door, they were alone.

"Those are for you," Natsume swallowed hard and looked towards the box of Howalons.

"Still waiting," Mikan said impatiently, though her eyes lingered on the Howalons.

He closed his eyes and sighed, before walking over to Mikan.

"I'm sorry," Natsume said as he looked into Mikan's eyes, "You could call it a phase, just a crush. I never really thought that Luna was the one, and I guess I got carried away. But after our supposed date, I realised that you are the want that I want, that I need."

Outside the room, cramped at the hallway were the class of 2B, listening in on Natsume and Mikan's conversation.

"This guy is cheesy man," Koko whispered.

Mikan, unconvinced, folded her arms across her chest.

"What did she do, puke all over herself and rolled around it like a pig?" Mikan snorted at her sarcastic delivery. But when she saw Natsume's right eye twitching, she threw him a look of concern. "You okay, Natsume?"

"Well," Natsume said as he closed his eyes and cleared his mind, "That was what happened, but yeah, let's not go back to that moment."

Mikan withdrew in disgust that the school's queen bee could be so… unhygienic. She, too, shuddered at the thought of Luna's puke parade. But, she remembered that she was mad at Natsume, and put on a cold façade.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Mikan coldly asked.

"I wanted to," Natsume replied back, slightly hurt by Mikan's cold attitude, "But you didn't pick up my calls or reply my texts and I was more interested in knowing that you were safe."

"Why?" Mikan retorted, "I'm not anything to you, why should you care?"

"Oh, she's playing hard to get, this one," Koko whispered and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Shut up, Koko!" hushed everyone.

Natsume, visibly hurt by Mikan's comments, now understood how she must've have felt earlier on.

"Don't say that," Natsume stepped closer to Mikan, "You always meant something to me. It took me a while to realise, but I know now. I'm sorry I upset you; I should've handled myself better. But, I want you to know, that I choose you, and that, I love you."

Mikan's eyes widened and she felt her blood rush up her cheeks, staining them crimson. She looked up to face Natsume but before she could say anything he planted his lips upon hers for a good two seconds.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered as she reached up to touch her lips. The touch of his lips still lingered on hers.

"Well now," Natsume smirked, "I take it that you enjoyed that, seeing as you're red all over."

Mikan was alarmed by his statement and began to throw punches at Natsume, which he blocked. He then caught her hand and pulled her into another hug, kissing her once more.

Natsume was about to break the kiss but Mikan pulled him back to her and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry too," Mikan said apologetically, "I'm sorry for not understanding, and being immature. I'm sorry I-"

"There's nothing to forgive," Natsume smiled, "Polka."

Mikan blushed again and hugged the moon of her life tightly and whispered in his ear, "Pervert."

"Mikan," Natsume said, his voice serious, "Will you marry me?"

"OH COME ON," Koko yelled as he swung the door open, "REALLY? MARRY?"

"KOKO!" yelled everyone.

"Alright," Koko rolled his eyes, "Alright, my bad, I'll shut up. So, Mikan, your answer?"

Mikan giggled and smiled at Natsume.

"Yes," she nodded and Natsume lifted her and spun her around, much to the delight of class 2B who cheered along as the two childhood sweethearts finally got together.

* * *

A red haired man fidgeted and adjusted his tie. He wore a rose pink vest over his white long sleeve with an electric blue tie. His brown pants were tailored and not a crinkle was seen. Jinno-sensei cleared his throat and walked down the hallway to his class. He noticed something amiss and realised that the class was quiet.

Suspicious, he readied his ruler and opened the class door to class 2B.

However, there was nothing suspicious. The class was just… asleep. Jinno narrowed his eyes and scanned the class. He did a double take and noticed Mikan sleeping next to Natsume, hands intertwined on the table. He smiled at that.

"Well it's about time," he shook his head.

Regaining his composure, Jinno cleared his throat.

"DETENTION!" he yelled as class 2B jumped in their seats and awoke.

* * *

**SO DIDJA LIKE IT, HURR.**  
**It's been long. I'm so sorry I took so long to write/upload, but here it is! I hope you all enjoyed this fic and yes, the feel/mood is different compared to the previous chapter. Ah, the problem with 2 year gaps. Anyhoo, do leave a review to lemme know what you think :) Sorry for the errors!**


End file.
